The One Who Crushes
by Yurushimo
Summary: "Quincy? Shinigami? Hollow? Screw all of em! I will defeat you all if you try to hurt the ones I love and protect, even if it means I have to crush you." -Kurosaki Ichigo Tags: UbergodlikeIchigo! DualZanpakutoIchigo!
1. Prologue

_**The "Moon"**_

A man was standing on the "moon", his figure covered by a thick black cloak. He held a Daito in his masculine, right hand. The blade of the Daito was a glossy black. The guard was golden with and had taken on a Swastika-esque shape, and the handle was a glossy black, not unlike the blade itself.

" **It seems that boy is about to awaken his powers. Are you ready?"** The man said. Suddenly, another man appeared next to him. This man had the appearance of a teenager, though he was… different. The man had on a white cloak with black on the inside of it. The cloak also had a black fur surrounding his neck. His pants were also white. Oddly he wasn't wearing any shoes. His skin was incredibly white, and he had a jagged black horn pointing forwards out of his head. The man had long white hair with black highlights. His eyes had black pupils, a black sclera, and white irises. His nose was quite long, and it didn't poke out too much. His mouth was… guy's mouth. (I can't really describe a man's lips. It's just, not my thing, if that makes any sense.)

In the man's left hand was also, a Daito. The Daito's blade was a glossy black. This time though, the guard also had a Swastika-esque shape, but was pure black. The handle was red, and had 4 tiny diamonds on each side of it. The handle had a black chain sticking out of it, its length about 2 feet long.

" **Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"** The white haired man replied. The other figure let out a hearty chuckle.

" **Ahh. I was just checking. I just wanted to make sure."** The cloaked man reassured him. The white haired my just sighed.

" **Is your Hogyoku at full power? We need to make sure master is as powerful as he can be."** The white haired man asked him.

" **Calm down, Tensa Zangetsu. Everything will be fine."** The man said to the now identified, Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu's grip on his sword had relaxed at that statement.

" **Good. Now, let's begin…"** The man said, lifting up his sword with Tensa Zangetsu doing the same.

" _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!"**_

And then, the moon was crushed.

 _ **Karakura Town: NIght**_

"Do you want to protect your family?"

"Yes!"

"Will you do anything to protect them?"

"I will sacrifice my life if it comes to protecting them!"

"Then take my Zanpakuto, my power, and run it through your chest!"

A tall, orange haired boy, appearing to be in his late teens, had took a tiny, black haired Shinigami's Zanpakuto and stabbed himself with it.

The Zanpakuto had cut through his chest, but didn't harm him. Instead, it filled him with a little bit of the girl's power, but something spectacular happened. A massive pillar of black Reiatsu with a blue outline covered his body, and engulfed the sky of the whole world.

'M-my power! It's gone, all of it! B-but…' Her train of thought trailed off as she watched the phenomenon in front of her. She heard the hideous roar and the pained scream behind her, and looked that way, seeing the Hollow she had been fighting squeezing the boys sister in excitement at the new power that had been displayed. It wanted to eat it so badly.

After a few seconds, the massive surge of Reiatsu disappeared, revealing the orange haired boy's new form. He was wearing a tattered cloak. The whole left sleeve was ripped off, and the wrist part of the right sleeve was a little ripped. His hair became a little bit longer, and bangs had covered his left eye. He had also become a bit more muscular during this transformation. Chains spiraled across his left arm and he also had a fingerless glove on his left hand. In his left hand, he held Tensa Zangetsu's daito, or Tensa Zangetsu himself in this case.

"I have no idea what this is," The orange haired boy started off. "But, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I will kill you for hurting my sister." He finished, lifting up his pointing this sword towards the Hollow. The Hollow just roared, but didn't get to finish, as it's mask was pierced by Ichigo's sword. The Hollow disintegrated into black Reishi particles. Ichigo's sister started to free fall but Ichigo caught her. Meanwhile, the lil black haired girl was watching the whole scene with her eyes wide open.

'There's no way he should have this much power! I couldn't even see him move…' She thought to herself. Before she knew it, Ichigo unintentionally used Shunpo to get in front of her fast. He leaned down to her face and started to ask her some questions.

"What'd you say your name was again?"

"Rukia. Kuchiki, Rukia." She responded. Ichigo smiled and decided to respond.

"Rukia, huh? I like that name." A slight blush crossed her face and she retaliated.

"T-this is n-not the time for g-g-games like this Ichigo!" She stuttered. Ichigo chuckled weakly and tried counter, but his vision seemed to blur spiral until he fainted, with his sister sleeping soundly in his arms as he fell to the ground with a thud.

 _ **Ichigo's Inner World**_

…

…

…

"Ugh! What… happened~?" Ichigo to no one, groggily waking up from unctuousness. He checked his surroundings. He found himself in a blue Karakura Town, except, no one but him (It seemed) was there. He looked up, and saw no sun, so he assumed it was night time. But, what was strange is that there was no moon.

" **I'm sure you have many questions."** A white figure said, standing on one of the buildings. Ichigo snapped his head towards it, and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, a little confused as to what's going on.

" **I am Tensa Zangetsu, a portion of your power."** Zangetsu said.

"Are you the one gave me the knowledge of how to control my powers?" Ichigo asked.

" **Yes, yes I am."**

"Then you must be my Zanpakuto spirit, right?" Ichigo questioned, more like stated, because he was putting the pieces together.

" **You're half right, quite literally."** Zangetsu cryptically answered, chuckling to himself.

"What do you mean Tensa Zangetsu? Is there more to me than I think?" Ichigo wondered.

" **You'll find out when the time is right. For now, I'll give you the rest of my knowledge and power. Don't move."** With that, Zangetsu then stabbed Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo expected it to be painful, but was surprised when it wasn't.

" **What? Expected it to hurt ya?"** Zangetsu mocked. Ichigo just nodded dumbly.

" **Well, I'm your OWN Zanpakuto, so it shouldn't. Also, be ready to wake up!"**

"Whaddya mean-" Ichigo started to say, but didn't get to as he was forced back into the real world.

 _ **Ichigo's Home: 6:37 AM**_

Ichigo forced his eyes open. Coming back from his inner world, he noticed that he was in his bed.

"H-how did I get here…?" He asked himself, sitting up in his bed. He put on a thinking pose, thinking about what had happened in the yesterday. His thinking was interrupted though, when his father kicked down the door to his room.

"GOOOOOOOOD MOORRNNINNG ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!" His father yelled.

"AGH, WHAT THE HELL GOAT CHIN!?" Ichigo yelled, punching his father down the stairs that lead up to his room.

"OHHH MASAKI, WHY MUST ICHIGO BE SO CRUEL!?" His father wailed, on his knees in front of a picture of Ichigo's mom.

"Ichigo, breakfast is ready!" Another voice called out, it belonging to one of Ichigo's sister. More specifically, the sister that was being squeezed by the Hollow from last night.

"W-wait a minute, Yuzu! I just woke up! I need to get ready and shit!"

"Well hurry up Ichigo! We got a lot today because a truck ran into the house last night and made a big ass hole!" Another voice said. This voice belonged to Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's other sister.

"W-what? That's not what happened at all… Wait. Was is the Shinigami's doing?" Ichigo wondered to himself.

"What'd you say Ichigo?" Karin asked him.

"N-nothing!" Ichigo responded, hurrying up to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 _ **Karakura High: 7:30 AM**_

Ichigo was walking through the halls of the school to his homeroom, his mind still on what happened before. To other people though, he just looked pissed off with that scowl on his face, therefore making people scared of him. He earned the reputation of being a "Bad Boy" because he used to get into fights because of his hair color, and would always win them.

Ichigo was so into his thoughts he didn't even notice that he knocked a girl down until his friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, told him so.

"Ichigo! Are you there? You knocked down Orihime!" Tatsuki said, pointing to the girl below Ichigo.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I'll help you up, Inoue." Ichigo said, lending his hand out for Orihime to pick up. Orihime look at his hand, then looked up, and got scared.

"N-no! I-I'm ok Ichigo!" Orihime said as she got up, dusted herself off, and walked to class. Tatsuki just face palmed and shook her head.

"I can't believe you scared her off like that. I guess it's your new appearance." Tatsuki said, confusing Ichigo.

"What do you mean? I look the same as before?" Ichigo responded, unsure if he really did look the same or not. Tatsuki looked at him, then laughed.

"Ahah, nevermind Ichigo. Just go to class." Tatsuki answered. Ichigo just looked at her strangely, but went to class like she said.

 _ **Ichigo's Homeroom: 7:55 AM**_

Ichigo had found his spot and was talking with some of his friends. One of them being Kojima Mizuiro, another being Asano Keigo, and finally, his tall friend, Yasutora Sado. Though, Ichigo calls him Chad. They were having a good time talking with each other, until a certain presence came along.

"Ahh, you must be Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ichigo turned around in his seat to look at who called him, and then had the shock of his life.

"Y-YOU!?" Ichigo said, now standing while pointing his finger at the girl who awakened his powers last night.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Mizuiro asked Ichigo surprised.

"No, I'm afraid we don't." The girl replied.

"Ichigo this is the new transfer student, Kuchiki Rukia!" Keigo added, giving Ichigo a grand smile from behind him. Rukia held out her hand for Ichigo to shake, but turned it over to her palm, revealing Kanji it on it. The Kanji read 'SAY SOMETHING AND I WILL KILL YOU!'. By now, Ichigo had stopped what he was doing and shook her hand, putting on a fake smile so other people wouldn't notice anything strange.

"Ichigo, may I speak to you in private?" Rukia asked, separating her hand from Ichigo's. Seeing that wasn't going to take no as an answer, he decided to agree. They both walked at the classroom with Ichigo following her. Ichigo's friends were left confused.

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" Mizuiro asked to no one.

"Maybe Rukia's going to ask him out." Keigo joked. Mizuiro laughed while Chad just smiled.

* * *

Wow! It's been awhile. So, I decided to rewrite Ichigo the Ultimate because I found myself stuck on what to do. I've also decided to put TTMOP on Hiatus, but not without finishing chapter 9. Ik yall are wondering, "Why the fuck is this retarded taking so damn long?". Honestly, I lost inspiration for that story until recently, when I started to get back into Anime.

Now, I know this is short, but it's a prologue, so please don't be too mad.

As for Ichigo's abilities, I've decided to keep a few from the other story, but not all of them, as I'm going to be replacing those with new ones.

Feel free to PM me any other questions you guys have. Don't forget to review either. Until next time, cya!

P.S I got the idea of Saigetsu from other fanfictions so credits to those!


	2. The Truth Revealed Sorta

**Karakura High Rooftop: 8:00AM**

"So, are you willing to risk your life, to help the Soul Society… to fulfill your duties as a Shinigami!?"

"No."

A small and petite Raven haired Shinigami, was taken aback by the blunt answer this human just gave her. She even stumbled back a little.

"E-Excuse me?" She replied in an unsure tone of voice.

"Yeah, I said no. Defeating the Hollows and dealing with the Soul Society is YOUR job Rukia, not mine." The human replied. This got Rukia riled up.

"What do you mean? I gave you my powers to protect, and now you're not going to do that? What about yesterday, when you saved your sister, Ichigo?"

"That was only for yesterday. I only did that because my sister was in danger. You have to understand I'm not about to fight for people I do not know." Ichigo had explained. Rukia just stood there with a blank face. Ichigo just turned around and started to walk back to class.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped…" Rukia said to herself quietly.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around with annoyed face, but it was quickly replaced with widened eyes and fright when he saw Rukia running up to him with a red glove on her hand.

"What the hell are you-" Before he could finish saying anything, Rukia forced him out of his body, causing him to go into Soul Reaper form and his body to fall on the ground.

Ichigo took a few steps back, and looked at his body. He started to freak out and pointed at his body.

"M-My body!" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo then looked at his appearance. It was everything from last night. The cloak, the sword, the chain, the black and blue aura. All of it.

"What'd you do to me?" Ichigo asked Rukia. Rukia just looked at him, and then looked away and started walking. She waved her hand, signaling for Ichigo to come follow.

 **Karakura Park: 8:10 AM**

"What are we doing here?" Ichigo asked Rukia, looking around at his surroundings. He noticed how empty it was. He guessed it was because people were at work, but it was just oddly empty. Not erie, just, odd.

"I got a message from the Soul Society on my phone. They said there was going to be a hollow around here somewhere…" As soon as she said that, they could hear a scream that came from the park, following the destruction of one of the slides which kicked up dust.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Screamed a voice, coming from within the dust. The voice came out as a young boy, terrified of something. That said something cleared up the dust instantly, and came out as a spider like hollow, chasing the kid.

Ichigo couldn't help it and ran into the park. He was about to go and kill the hollow, but Rukia said something to him.

"Don't save that child!" She declared. Ichigo turned around and looked at her with a disbelieving look, while she looked back with a stern face.

"A Shinigami must be committed to saving everyone's lives from hollows." She continued.

"But I can't watch him run for his life like that. I have to help him!" He said, turning his head, watching the hollow chase the boy.

"Ichigo, you said it yourself, that you wouldn't help a stranger. Isn't that boy right there a stranger? Why would you want to help him?" Rukia questioned.

Ichigo put his head down, his now longer hair shadowing his more manly face. Ichigo listened to the speeches of the boy and suddenly and heard them growing closer, and closer. He heard the walking running stop. He heard the hollow growl, move its leg, and try to stab the boy. Before that could happen though, Ichigo moved incredibly fast, so fast the at not even Rukia could follow, and sliced off the hollow's leg. The hollow yelped and fell on its back and disappeared into black Reishi.

"Ichigo, are you committed to this?" Rukia tested him, confident that he would say yes.

"No. I'm not." Ichigo truthfully answered. This took Rukia surprise, though she didn't say anything.

"Who really gives a damn about commitment? I saved this boy because I felt like it!" Ichigo said, with the boy cowering by his leg and his arms over his head.

"What about you, Rukia?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia grew confused. Ichigo turned and looked her in her eyes, and explained to her.

"You risked your life to save me last night. Did you think about your duty as a Shinigami when you did that? When you put your life at risk, it doesn't matter at all!"

Rukia visibly calmed down, but then rose back up and fear when she saw the same hollow coming back fast from behind Ichigo.

"At the very least…" Ichigo started to say. He turned around and stabbed the hollow in its mask with his Zanpakuto.

"I will be different!" He finished along with the hollow disappearing into black Reishi. After that was done. Ichigo walked back over to the cowering kid who was calmed down, but panicked when he saw Ichigo walk over to him. Ichigo then bent down and started to talk to him.

"Hey kid! If you don't want anymore experiences like that. Hurry up and pass over. I don't want you to get hurt." Ichigo then performed Konso, and the kid fanished in a pool a bright blue light.

"That was a fine Konso." Rukia complimented, approaching Ichigo from behind. Ichigo stood up, and started to walk away. Rukia smirked and just watched him walk off. Though, just as everything was going fine, Ichigo fainted.

 **Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo woke up, and noticed he was in his inner world again. Immediately, he was met with a Zanpakuto flying past his face. It made a whizzing sound when it zipped past his ear. Eventually, the Zanpakuto met a building, and the building turned to dust. Ichigo was frozen in fear, not moving a single muscle.

" **I'm sure you're confused, Ichigo."** A low voice spoke, and it went through the entire inner world. Ichigo jumped into a stance, drawing his sword out waiting for another attack.

"Who are you and why are you trying to kill me?" Ichigo called out to the voice.

" **I can not tell you that. You have to show me you're worthy of knowing my name, ICHIGO!"** The voice yelled out. All of a sudden, a gigantic Cero was fired from the sky. Ichigo lifted up his hand to try to block it. It made contact with his hand, and pushed him into the ground little by little.

"Gghh! This thing is powerful! I don't know if I can-" He was interrupted when a fist hit him in his back, sending him flying into one of the buildings. The Cero stayed in place as if it was frozen in time.

Ichigo quickly got back up and flash stepped up to the sky. In just one step, he made it and saw his opponent. He was covered in a cloak with a Daito similar to Tensa Zangetsu in his hand. Ichigo stopped observing him and fired a black and blue Getsuga Tenshou at the opponent.

" **Do you really think this is enough to stop me, Ichigo?"** The opponent said. Ichigo just narrowed his eyes and watched as the attack completely engulfed his opponent.

After awhile, the attack cleared up and he was shocked to see his opponent standing in the air like nothing even happened.

" **Aha. I told you so Ichigo. Now, it's my turn."** The cloaked figure then grabbed Ichigo's face, almost breaking his skull. Ichigo tried to struggle, but it was already too late. The figure threw Ichigo into a pool of water, making a Tsunami of ludicrous strength, which destroyed everything in Ichigo's inner world.

Ichigo was in the water, just floating down, thinking of his next move.

'This man. I barely even get to blink before I can do something. Maybe I should use…'

"BANKAI! GETSUGA!" Just then, a pillar of black Reiatsu covered all of Ichigo's inner world. Well what remains of it. It was now just a desert with some building parts just lying around the place. The Tsunami had destroyed majority of the entire place.

' **Aheh. This kid has gone into Bankai and I haven't even used my Shikai. Though, if he's really going to go that far, he is worthy of knowing my name.'** The cloaked figure thought to himself.

When the surge of Reiatsu was gone, it revealed Ichigo covered in bandages, with his hair much longer and black. His sword was now made out of black Reiatsu and resembled a staff. His eyes were now deathly black.

"Take this. Mugetsu!" Ichigo said, swinging his sword down. What followed next was so powerful, that it eliminated vibrations in the air, causing sound to disappear. A wave of black Reiatsu 300 feet in the air, covered the cloaked figure until he was no more.

After the attack cleared up, the figure was gone, leaving a split in the ground.

"Agh huh agh huh agh huh!" Ichigo panted. "I put a lot of power into that one. There's no way he should-" Ichigo then found himself parrying a sword with his own. His eyes widened to see that the figure he was fighting was still alive, though his cloak was now wrinkled.

" **That was a nice attack Ichigo. For that, I shall tell you my name."**

"What is it?" Ichigo grunted out from under the bandages.

" **My name is Saigetsu, and I'm the rest of your powers."** The cloaked man now named Saigetsu said. Like Saigetsu expected, Ichigo was caught off guard for a split second, allowing him to rip through the bandages and stab Ichigo. Like before, when Saigetsu stabbed him, it didn't hurt. But this time, Ichigo's brain was flooded with increible information, so much so that his inner world started to form back to the way it was before the fight.

'Quincy… Hollow… Lunar God… Hogyoku… True Power…' Ichigo then exploded into a beam of gold, black, blue, red, and green Reiatsu.

 **Unknown Place: 5:00PM**

Ichigo was laying down in a bed, alone, with his Reiatsu spiking up to levels no one could feel. Ichigo's left hollow horn started to appear on his head, along with a miniature moon forming in place of his heart. His skin started to become a little paler, and his eyes changed to white pupils with a black sclera. His hair started to grow out even longer and become a little bit more lighter, giving it a more golden look. The Daito that Saigetsu had been using was now in a white sheath attached on Ichigo's hip. His cloak was now a gold color with gold fur on the cuffs.

Ichigo awoke with a fright, as if he had a nightmare. He was breathing heavily, along with a heavy headache. He put his right on his head, massaging it so it could go away. Ichigo's hand started to glow a light yellow, and his headache was instantly cured.

"W-what the hell?" He questioned to himself quietly. Ichigo checked his surroundings, and instantly noticed he was in someplace unfamiliar. He took his hand off of his head and got out the bed. (Bars!) He went to the door, grabbed the knob, and accidentally broke it. Ichigo just sighed and thought of how stupid he was for breaking the knob. Like a wish come true, another knob had reformed in the spot where he broke it. Ichigo's eyes widened in realization at what was going on.

"I'm the one who reformed the the knob. But, but-"

" **How is this possible?"** A voice finished for Ichigo inside of his head.

"Saigetsu?" Ichigo asked.

" **Yep. The one and only, king!"** The voice had responded. Ichigo had calmed down upon hearing his voice and decided to get some answers from Saigetsu.

"Alright. Do you have any clue of what's going on?" Ichigo asked him. Saigetsu just snickered and answered.

" **Yeah, you're gaining your true power as the king, king!"** Ichigo grew confused.

"What do you mean king? Does it have to do with that Lunar God thing you showed me?"

" **Mmhmm!"**

"That makes sense, but how am I a god? And how do I have all these powers?" Ichigo asked.

" **In time, you will remember. But, for now, you deal with what's coming up next."** Saigetsu cryptically answered him.

"Whaddya ya mean ya bast-" Ichigo was interrupted when the door swung open, knocking him into a wall.

"See Rukia? I told you he was still- oh. Nevermind." A voice belonging to a certain scientist a said. Rukia was standing next to the scientist. Her eyes lit up in joy and she had a bright smile on her face when she saw Ichigo get back up, dusting his cloak off.

"Ichigo! You're alive!" Rukia celebrated. Ichigo just looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? Can't you just feel for my Reiatsu to check if I'm alive or not? It would've dipped if you couldn't, right?" Ichigo tried to reason. Rukia had stopped celebrating and looked at him again to take in his new appearance. SHe grew fearful when she saw the horn on Ichigo's head.

"Well, first of all, we can't feel your Reiatsu. Second, why the hell is there a hollow horn on your head?" Rukia answered and asked him.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there. At least there shouldn't be-" He stopped himself when he felt something different on the left side of his head. He reached up with up with his left hand to touch it, and sure enough, there was a jagged horn on his head.

"Why is that there? Am I a hollow now!?" Ichigo panicked. The scientist just laughed and pulled out a fan to mischievously cover his mouth.

"No. You're not Ichigo. It seems that you are only part hollow." The scientist said. Ichigo just narrowed his eyes at him.

"And why should I trust you? I don't even know how I got here. For all I know, you could have kidnapped me." Ichigo said. The man seemed unaffected by this, and continued to laugh.

"Rukia, would you kindly tell him who I am?" The scientist asked her. Rukia sighed and carried introduced him.

"Ichigo, this Urahara Kisuke. He's been the one helping me for awhile. He's given me my Gigai, which is the fake body I'm in right now. He's also provided me with shelter, food, and other things too." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Hey Urahara," Ichigo started to say. Urahara raised an eyebrow, but it was hidden behind the pair of shades he was currently wearing.

"Can I call you Hat n' Clogs?" Urahara just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever works for you, Freak of Nature." Ichigo's face grew red in anger.

"SHUT IT!" Ichigo yelled, accidentally forcing them into the wall of the room with his Reiatsu. They hit it pretty hard, and Rukia got knocked out by the blow and her head slumped over. Ichigo rushed over to her side, feeling regretful for what he did.

"Shit shit shit! Rukia, are you ok!?" He turned her head upwards towards his and saw drool coming from her mouth and a comedic smile on it. He then bursted out laughing. Urahara just groaned in pain.

"Ichigo, you need to work on your strength." Urahara commented, slowly getting back up. By now, Ichigo stopped laughing and put Rukia on the bed.

"Where exactly are we, Hat n' Clogs?" Ichigo asked, remembering he was not in any place familiar.

"We're in my shop. This is just a resting room, if you need to take a break." Urahara said.

"That's a lie." Ichigo stated. Urahara just laughed and put his fan over his mouth.

"And how do you know that?"

"It feels as if it heals you the longer you stay in her. " Ichigo answered.

'That, and I can't feel any Reiatsu signatures outside of this place. He must've put on seals that suppress the reiatsu in a way.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Is Rukia safe here with you Hat n' Clogs?" Ichigo asked. The man nodded yes. Ichigo was then about to walk out the door, but was stopped by Urahara.

"Wait, I have some questions for you." Ichigo turned back around with a scowl on his face.

"Whaddya want?" Ichigo asked, clearly annoyed.

"Why can't I feel anything from you? It's like you don't even exist." Urahara questioned.

"Ummm… The reason why is because Reiatsu is too high for you to feel." Ichigo truthfully answered.

"Is that why you look the way you do? You look like a cross between a Quincy, Shinigami, and Hollow. The hollow part being the horn, the Shinigami part being the cloak, and the Quincy part giving everything a polished and royal appearance." Ichigo nodded his head yes.

'So you are like the Soul King.' Urahara added in his head.

"That makes sense. But how are y-" Before Urahara could ask anything else, Ichigo was already gone.

 **Ichigo's House: 6:00PM**

Ichigo had finally made it back to his house. He was tired from the eventful day he had. He walked up to the door and was about to open it until he started panicking.

'My body! Where is my body!?' He screamed in his mind.

" **PIPE IT DOWN WILL YA? I'M TRYNA SLEEP IN HERE!"** Saigetsu yelled at Ichigo.

" **Yes. I do agree with Saigetsu."** Tensa Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

'M-my bad. And hi Tensa Zangetsu.' Ichigo replied. Ichigo felt his body start shape shifting back into his human form. His hair became shorter, his clothes became his human clothes again, and his eyes returned back to normal. Saigetsu had also disappeared from his hip and the chains and glove came off his arm, along with Tensa Zangetsu disappearing too.

"It appears I have the power to will myself what I want." Ichigo mumbled to himself. He opened the door and walked in, only to surprisingly find it silent. Karin and Yuzu were in their rooms, and Isshin was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo smiled, took off his shoes, and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. The perfect type of-

"WELCOMMEE BACK IICHHIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Isshin yelled, kicking Ichigo down the stairs. Ichigo landed on his butt, so when he hit the ground it made a slap sound. (Bars again!) Yuzu came running out of her room and hugged Ichigo crying into his shoulder.

"Ichigo, where were you!? I was worried sick!" She said. Ichigo's eyebrow started to twitch, but he returned the hug and rubbed her back.

"I was at a friends house Yuzu. That's all." Yuzu started to cry even harder.

"SO YOU DO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ICHIGO! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Yuzu expressed through her tears. Ichigo's face took on a bright shade of red, and tried to explain that he didn't have one. Unfortunately, Isshin heard this.

"You have a girlfriend now!? GIVE ME GRANDCHILDREN ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled, jumping down the stairs to give Ichigo a hug. Ichigo's face grew even redder, until he slipped through Yuzu's arms, ran past his dad, got to his room, and locked his door. After a few minutes of panting, Ichigo flopped on his bed. He spread out his arms and legs, letting them rest individually.

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh, thinking about the events of today.

'Hey, Saigetsu. What did you mean by me being a Lunar God?' Ichigo asked him.

' **Well Ichigo, for starters, you are the reincarnation of a god.'** Saigetsu bluntly said. Ichigo's eyes grew wide in shock.

'N-no way!' Saigestu just smirked watching Ichigo's reaction.

'Tensa Zangetsu, did you know about any of this?' Ichigo asked the other Zanpakuto in his mind.

' **No, I did not. Hence, why I am staying quiet. This information is as new to you as it is to me.'** The Zanpakuto truthfully said. Ichigo calmed down, so he could let Saigetsu continue.

' **Well, as I was saying, you are the reincarnation of the Shinto god Tsukuyomi. Though, despite what the stories say nowadays, you were nothing like them. What you did was completely different. You created a moon in every Solar system, and night that followed. You held incredible power, far greater than what you do now.'** Saigetsu explained.

'Wait, but I am already powerful, I think.' Tensa Zangetsu and Saigetsu face palmed at that, not that Ichigo would know at all.

'How was I any more powerful than this?' Ichigo asked, very confused.

' **Well, it could be the fact that most of it is within the Hogyoku in your chest.'** Saigetsu told him. This brought up another question that Ichigo had been wanting to ask.

'Wait Saigetsu, when you gave me knowledge of my Hogyoku, you never gave me the reason it of why it is a moon. So, how come it's a moon?'

' **I don't even know the answer to that question myself. I forgot to tell you this, but I'm only an incredibly small percentage of the power you held back then. I can only remember so much of your past.'** Saigetsu told him.

'That… is fine.' Ichigo retorted. He was busy taking all the information.

' **Ichigo, there is more to your past I can remember. Do you want to hear abo-'**

' **Hey uh, why is there a giant Cero floating in here like this?'** Tensa Zangetsu interjected. Saigetsu didn't say anything.

'Saigetsu did it!' Ichigo admitted. Tensa Zangetsu narrowed his eyes at Saigetsu, and Saigetsu started to sweat.

' **W-wait! Let me finish explaining first!'** Saigetsu pleaded in fear of his life.

' **Start talking.'** Tensa Zangetsu grunted out, failing horribly to keep his composure.

' **W-well, you had a wife, which was Izanami. Though that part is the same as the legends, her appearance and what her powers were, were totally different. I can't remember how she looked, but all I know is that she looked different.'**

' **Aha! I knew you weren't gay. You're just a gentleman, hehe.'** Tensa Zangetsu commented, causing Saigetsu to snicker and Ichigo to blush.

'Whatever. Is there anything more you can remember?' Ichigo said, trying to sway the subject before it gets out of hand.

' **No, I'm sorry to disappoint you. But, I'm sure you will remember in time.'**

'Then that will be my goal.' Ichigo declared. This confused Saigetsu, until he smiled and understood Ichigo's words.

' **Me and Tensa Zangetsu will help you in every way we can.'** Saigetsu said, with Tensa Zangetsu letting out a sound of agreement.

'Thank you.'

And then, Ichigo fell asleep.

* * *

Hello ya diddly darn diggity doops.

So, I've introduced the idea of Ichigo being a god and trying to find his memories to give Ichigo an actual goal. In the cannon series, it was just kinda "Ahh protect my friends" and that was it.

Let me know if I should make my chapters 5000+ or keep them at this upper 3000s range like I did with this one. And PLEASE review. I beg of you to do so. What's a story without reviews anyway?

I haven't decided on pairings, but I have 2 candidates that I am not going to reveal. Ichigo will only be going for one of them, not both. This will NOT be a harem or anything like that at all. I don't like harems too much, but when they're very well written or played out (e.g Highschool DxD) I enjoy them.

My schedule will be random, alright? I will still keep yall updated and shit, but you won't know when. Hell, I could release a new chapter tomorrow and you wouldn't even expect it.

Yes, I know what I said about chapter 9 of TTMOP and I swear it'll come out! Just bear with me here yall. :)

Until next time, Cya!


End file.
